What's One Night?
by zim angel kamui
Summary: an eX-Driver fic exploring one night between Lisa and Souichi


What's One Night?

_((note: This fic brings up the issue of Souichi being considerably younger than Lisa, but I really don't give a shit. Since the ages are never stated in the series my boyfriend and I place Lisa and Lorna at about 16 since they're still in school and the heroines are always young even if they look 20, and Souichi at about 13. This fic takes place on his 14th birthday in at attempt to make it a little less weird for some people.))_  
  
"Happy birthday Souichi!"  
  
"Thanks," he mumbled politely. That was Souichi, always polite whether he wanted to be or not, and right now he really didn't want to be. Right now he just wanted to go to his room and go to sleep... not because he was tired, but because...  
  
"What's wrong Souichi?"  
  
"Oh, hi Miss Lisa... nothings wrong, I'm just... tired."  
  
"Stupid kid, you can't be tired on your birthday. Don't you like to have _any_ fun?"  
  
"Yeah, I just... oh nevermind, you wouldn't understand!"  
  
Souichi walked away, leaving Lisa standing there trying to figure out what was going on. Then it hit her. That kid had just walked away from her! That was SO not going to happen! She was going to follow him and MAKE him talk to her!  
  
"Hey! You little brat, what's wrong with you?!"  
  
"I told you, you would't understand, so just leave me alone!"  
  
Lisa grabbed his arm and spun him around to face him. He glared at her angrily at first, but then...  
  
"Please..." Souichi's voice quieted and he looked down at the ground. "Please Miss Lisa... you couldn't understand."  
  
"But I want to."  
  
He looked back up at her, and saw a softness in her eyes he wasn't sure he'd ever seen before. Maybe he had, once or twice, but never like this.  
  
"I... I can't..."  
  
Lisa moved her grip from Souichi's arm down to his hand and looked him in the eyes.  
  
"I never noticed before..." she said softly. "But you're just as tall as I am now. I guess I just didn't pay attention 'cause I was so stubborn..."  
  
"Yeah, well... I can't blame you..."  
  
They stared in awkward silence for a few minutes, neither sure of what to say. Then Lisa's hand moved from Souichi's own hand to his waist. "Souichi..."  
  
The closer they got the more thick the air seemed. It had to have been hours that they stood there, but in reality it was probably only a few seconds. Finally their lips met, awkwardly at first, then more sure.  
  
"Wait," Souichi gasped, pulling away. "This isn't right. We're both eX-Driver's and we're on the same team, and I'm just a kid..."  
  
"You're right... you're always right. I hate that about you."  
  
"So, what now?"  
  
Lisa wanted to cry. The first time she met Souichi she had thought he was going to be the man of her dreams. He drove better than her, he was smarter than her, he was perfect, except for the fact that he was a kid. It just didn't seem fair, it never had. Now she was finding out that he felt the same about her and the fact that they couldn't do anything about it killed her inside.   
  
"Lisa?"  
  
Suddenly Lisa straightened up and got her resolve back. "Be quiet Souichi."  
  
"Huh?" Before he knew what was happening he was being dragged back to his own room. "But Miss Lisa..."  
  
"No Souichi, you were right, we shouldn't be doing this," Lisa said as she pulled her tank top over her head. "But so what? What's one night?"  
  
Souichi could feel his pants growing tighter. The truth is, he wanted this more than anything in the world, but he was so unsure. He'd never done anything like this, and... oh God she was beautiful.  
  
Without a word Lisa pushed Souichi back on the bed and removed his shirt and vest. She kissed his neck and with her free hand unzipped his pants.  
  
"Miss Lisa... I've never done anything like this before..."  
  
"Would you please stop calling me Miss, Souichi? And to be honest... I haven't either."  
  
Lisa took off her shorts and Souichi's breath caught in his throat. He'd have never admitted it before, but he'd dreamt about this night a million times, and here it was, finally coming true. Lisa stood at the end of the bed in nothing but a pair of white panties smiling at him with a look that seemed both unsure and somehow very sure of what she was doing all at once.  
  
She removed Souichi's pants and boxers in one quick move leaving him completely naked on the bed. With a skill she didn't even know she had, Lisa crept up on him and began kissing his neck once again, then trailing her kisses down to his chest. She could hear his breath quicken as she went farther down, finally ended up at the one place every man dreams of a woman taking into her mouth. If Souichi had dreamt of this particular moment than Lisa didn't dissapoint, and she soon had him sweaty and panting with little effort at all.  
  
"Lisa..." he gasped. "Please."   
  
She stopped to look up at him, and knew she couldn't dare put his virgin body through much more of this torture. Perhaps if they were both older and a little more experienced than this could go on for hours, but now it had to end.  
  
She slipped off her panties and parted her thighs above him, slowly sliding down and taking every inch of him into her. As she moved up and down she ran her hands across his chest and he watched her face with a mixture of awe, disbelief and ecstacy. In all the times he'd masturbated he had never came as hard as he did that night, and he was glad for it. If she rode him much longer he would surely die, and Souichi was glad when Lisa collapsed upon his chest, the both of them shaking and sweaty.  
  
The next morning Lisa awoke in Souichi's arms, and was surprised to see him staring down at her. Once again the two entered into an awkward silence until finally Souichi said what they both knew to be true. "This can't happen."  
  
Lisa nodded. "I know... but what's one night... right?" Tears were welling up in her eyes.  
  
"Right..."  
  
"Souichi?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too Lisa."  
  


THE END


End file.
